Battle Royal
by Bryne Payne
Summary: First Fic, Read the intro to get the way it's going to work, and let's see if it does. R/R
1. Intro to Madness

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything except my character Bryne Payne.**  
  
This is a very silly thing that I think might work. I have decided to have me, Bryne Payne transport all manor of book, movie, comic, Tv show, etc people to my arena to fight to see who can be the ultimate champion. I would like everyone to submit feedback to tell me who they would like to see and depending on the number votes and my mood for the day we'll see who gets to fight, how that would do it and who would win. So please, Read and Review the first chapter(I love DBZ so the the first fight will involve one of those chars vs someone else picked by the readers. You let me know and if I'm familar with that person he get's picked... etc  
  
Bryne Payne. 


	2. To face the Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character Bryne Payne**   
  
The scene opens with a small darkened room, bare except for a tall human, just over 6ft. Broad shoulders and well defined features that show even through his tight black shirt and leather pants. He turns and his ankle length black trench swirls around him.   
  
"Greetings" he addresses to the unknown, to the empty room, the mutliverse and you realize directly to you. "Welcome to my arena, where the best people from all over the multiverse will compete to see who is strongest." he pauses for just a moment, a slight grin appears on his handsome features as he continues, "Why you might be thinking.... Well the answer to that is because I have the might and that's what makes it so!"   
  
He gestures slightly and a ball of soft blue light, forms and darts away from his suddenly outstretched hand off and now you can see where he is, a fighting arena. Black polished stones all around extend off many many meters in all directions. Where the stones end seems just to be slightly glowing grey haze, from sky to ground past where the stones stop.   
  
"I am Bryne Payne, Lord of Chaos." he glances off to his left "Since this is my first time attempting something of this nature I ask you all to bear with me as I test the limits of my Power."   
  
He once again gestures and the PoV changes to several feet away. With a muted flash, a small spark of azure light begins to pulse. Within the light a form begins to emerge, after a few moments it resolves into a human looking man, slightly shorter than the average muscular, with black pointy hair that seems to almost rigid. He is wearing what appears to be a blue body suit and white gloves and is staring with a look of amazed arrogance.   
  
The newcomer looks around in sudden shock, seeing Bryne he starts. "Who are you? How have you brought me here, Do you KNOW who I am??" The man's tone is arrogant and aloof, he is leader of men who is accustomed to being obeyed.   
  
Bryne looks up the slight grin never leaving his face, "Vegita, I know who you are, and why you are here is simple.... You are to fight for my amusement." The other man upon hearing these words uttered so calmly undergoes a violent change, without warning an aura of bright yellow energy flares into being around him, his hair, snaps up straight and his eyes change to a blue green color, the obvious markings of a Super Sayia-jin. "I am the Prince of all my kind and you summon me as thought I was scullery maid, for this you will PAY!!" with that Vegita springs forward, a ball of golden energy forming in his hand, he get's to within about a meter of Bryne when suddenly he comes up against an unseen wall that stops his cold, the energy ball, connection first explodes sending him reeling back. Bryne seems only to twitch his right hand and a bolt of sapphire force leaps out and pounds the short Sayia-jin in the chest, blowing him clean off his feet before he could even see it coming.   
  
"Vegita, your power is as nothing to me, I am a GOD! I have endured man things in my time and you are just another fly to be swatted, unless you want me to destroy you now, SHUT UP, sit down and listen very very carefully." Bryne pauses for breath, and continues "You may be the prince of your people, and I respect that, consider this a summons for only the best possible fighters. Here you will be pitted against a varity of opponents, off all power, think of the power you can accumulate, the skills you can master.... If you survive."   
  
Vegita, after getting up and composing himself, seems to relax, a devilish smile coming to his face. The glow around him snaps out and his hair and eyes return to their normal colors and he look back at Bryne. "Very well, I accept your challenge, who will I face first?" 


End file.
